The proposed program is directed toward continuing the overall objectives of the past; prevention of chronic disease with particular emphasis on chronic infectious disease. Emphasis has been given to four large categories of activity. In the first, the role of genital mycoplasmas in relation to perinatal morbidity will continue to be investigated in the continued controlled treatment trial, and in the continued investigation of antibody levels to genital mycoplasmas in pregnancy. Secondly, the management of bacteriuria in a total population will be explored with emphasis on better methods for achieving long-term management of infections of the urinary tract. Thirdly, familial aggregation of blood pressure in the original population will be further studied by another examination of the population in order to repeat the kallikrein observations and to obtain better data on the tendency toward regression toward the mean in blood pressures of children. Finally, observations will continue on perinatal and other infections, with emphasis now on group B streptococcal infections. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Lin, J.S. and Kass, E.H.: Serological reactions of Mycoplasma hominis: Differences among mycoplasmacidal, metabolic inhibition, and growth agglutination tests. Infect. & Immun. 10: 535-540, 1974; Zinner, S.H., Martin, L.F., Sacks, F., Rosner, B. and Kass, E.H.: A longitudinal study of blood pressure in childhood. Am. J. Epidem. 100: 437-442, 1975.